


Heaven

by haeym



Series: Baby, One More Thing [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Reverse Chronology, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: "It's two figures on the edge of the world, on the edge of the galaxy. What surrounds them is nothing but white, purity, a void of sound, a void of sight."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFgwdYo6qtM) by Hurts

White.

_In a place close to nowhere_

It's two figures on the edge of the world, on the edge of the galaxy. What surrounds them is nothing but white, purity, a void of sound, a void of sight.

_You lift me off the ground_

But not a void of emotions. Eyes crinkling with happiness, Yunho looks at Changmin, full lips smiling that radiant smile, face glowing with contentment.

It's a bliss, it's a feeling of zero gravity, it's a free fall.

_And in your arms it feels like heaven_

You are my precious, darling, he starts. You are my heaven, he mouths against the younger's lips.

_So wrap your wings around_

Embraces are not forbidden in heaven they learn.

Twined together they stand, it's a place for two, they know. Smiling at each other they stay, Changmin with his arms wrapped around Yunho's shoulders. It's a moment for two and Yunho has never felt safer before. Or if he has, he can't remember and never will.

_Lay all over me and cast away my doubt_

It's a prickling feeling, like he had forgotten something he was supposed to remember. To know. It's not ignorance he tells himself, scolds himself for not understanding the meaning behind. Brows knitted together he thinks, until he gives up, not wanting to bother Changmin any more with eyes veiled with questions.

Yunho realizes he doesn't remember, doesn't know, doesn't care.

_My heart is empty_

Miss a beat, miss a beat, miss a beat.

_And only you can tempt me_

Casting a glance downwards, eyes scanning the palms of his hands and the brightness surrounding him, Yunho sighs.

_Is this hell or heaven?_

And Changmin stands in front of him, heavenly bright aura enfolding him, casting the softest of shadows on his face. His eyes are black as the long-lost night sky.

_I can't tell when we're together_

As Changmin extends his hand towards him, Yunho moves, steps forward, steps again, pace quickening until he's running. He's flying, barely touching the soft ground.

_Give me strength, give me shelter  
Underneath your shroud_

He remembers that one time, the hardest of them. Abandoned by his friends, betrayed by his brothers, hurt clawing his insides. Walking aimlessly on the streets of the city, hidden by the curious glances. No one recognized him, the grief making his features far too obscure for the searching eyes.

When he walked back, the light of his life waits him. Brightest of the flames, warmest of the fires, the most loyal of them all.

The stains from Changmin's robes have already faded away a long time ago.

_And tell me your love will last forever  
And I'll wear your heavy crown_

Whisper those words I want to hear, he says with a quiet voice. Whispers those words into my ear because that's all that matters, he says. Changmin buries his fingers into the messy, overgrown locks, holding him impossibly close.

He whispers the words, the most silent of them ringing in apartment, visiting every room.

As he returns the embrace, he tells Changmin that no matter what, they will always be together in it.

_And together we will never come back down_

The audience cheered wildly, screams and shouts echoing, spurring them on. The stars were back, the rising gods of the East were back, the kings.

_My heart is empty_

Smiling at the memory. It was a good day to be alive.

_And only you can tempt me_

It's only you, Yunho breathes out.

_Is this hell or heaven?_

It's only you, Changmin sings against his red lips.

_I can't tell when we're together_

They laugh, they cry. It's a mess of colours, it's a mess of tones.

_No matter where I run  
There's something about your love_

Escaping is impossible, you can't run away from a feeling. It gets you, it hunts you down and devours you alive. Don't ignore it, Changmin tells him, tells him to meet the swirl of pain, love, sadness and happiness, eagerly confront it all.

I'm an addict, Yunho muses.

_What have I become?_

Something I wasn't before, he says, tasting the words as they leave his lips. Changmin smiles like a radiant sun, eyes mismatched and teeth glinting in the omnipresent brightness. He laughs, but an irrational fear of oblivion is troubling his inner self.

_There's something about your love_

Have I been tricked, he laughs, have I been fooled.

I am only a fool for love, the other answers. They laugh, joyous, the sorrows of the past packed up and send away. Heaven's postman is a very diligent man. Yunho holds Changmin's hand firmly, promising to not let go this time, never.

_There's something that makes me lose my mind and never come back down_

Denial, trial, it's a mess. You cry, you laugh, but see, you are not alone. Sitting next to Yunho, there's Changmin, face blank and dark eyes glazed. They ground underneath swarms with pleas, screams and it's the darkest thing Yunho has ever seen. It's an abyss, for the lost and forgotten. For the mourned.

_My heart is empty_

Yunho realizes there no return.

_And only you can tempt me_

It's Changmin and he is most grateful that it's him. After all, it has always been Changmin. And then it all bleeds black.

Black.

_Is this hell or heaven?_

The last thing Yunho remembers is how his hand slowly slips away from Changmin's softening grip.

_I can't tell when we're together_

The last thing he sees is fast approaching lights of the ambulance. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 12/12/2013 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
